


Are You Dating Yet?

by Karinna_Universe



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6841099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinna_Universe/pseuds/Karinna_Universe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler just wants to know when Brock and Evan are going to start dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Dating Yet?

Prompt : “I can’t tell if you’re just really close best friends or if you’re actually dating.”

Tyler crossed his arms, he couldn’t believe why his two best friends, Evan and Brock wouldn’t just date already. They were only in high school and they acted like a married couple. 

“So are we still on for tonight, guys?” Brock bounced on his toes, the most excited smile on his face. Tyler snorted, Brock may have asked both Evan and Tyler, but his eyes were mainly on their resident wise ass, who had tensed.

Evan turned around from his locker to face his pals, eyebrow raised. “What? What are you talking about? Did we plan something tonight?” 

Of course Evan wouldn’t remember, Tyler pushed his shoulder. “Yeah dude! We were gonna head over to the movies and watch that action movie Brock’s been whining about.”

“Hey! Don’t you dare act like you don’t want to see it! You’re the one who showed me the trailer, Ass!” Brock smiled as he punched Tyler’s stomach playfully. Tyler stuck his tongue out and crossed his eyes at Brock.

Brock turned back to Evan, who was checking his cell phone, “So are you good to go or not Ev, I really wanted to see this with you guys. It’s also supposed to be really funny.” 

Tyler watched as Evan slowly started to smile, he had unconsiously stepped closer to Brock and was nodding, “Yeah, sorry I was checking to see if I had to cancel other things. I wouldn’t want to skip on our date!“ Evan wiggled his eyebrows.

“Aww baby,” Brock hugged Evan at the waist, Evan just giggled while returning the hug. Brock continued speaking while his face was buried in Evan’s neck, “You never let me down, that’s why I love you!” 

Despite the sudden urge to just ‘awww’ at his friends, Tyler rolled his eyes and commented, “I seriously can’t tell if you’re just really close best friends or if you’re actually dating.”

Evan chuckled, he pulled back from Brock and lifted Brock’s chin to place his lips softly on the other’s. Brock sighed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Evan’s neck, pulling him closer. Tyler felt his lips turn up in a smirk.

He fucking knew it.

“Alright you retards! Stop sucking face, you could have just told me! And don’t think you guys are gonna get rid of me, I’m gonna third wheel the hell out of this relationship!” 


End file.
